


Missing Jared: Interlude

by rankwriter



Series: Missing Jared [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter





	Missing Jared: Interlude

**Pairing:** Jeff /Jensen  
 **Warnings:** Jeff bottoms  
 **Wordcount:** under1k  
 **Rating:** NC17  
Thanks to Alibye for her clever betaing skills any remaining mistakes are my own.

Timestamp to Missing Jared my Big Bang from earlier on in the year. You don't need to have read it though as this is just a little porny interlude.

 

 

 

“What the hell” Jensen sat forward on the bed, leaving behind the warmth of his husband’s chest. “that twink...” he tailed off and turned his head to the side trying to work out what was going on, on the television. He heard Jeff snort but couldn’t drag his eyes away from the drama playing out in front of him. “He’s going to” he spluttered “he’s going to fuck the bear”.

Jensen felt Jeff grab him and pull him back down against his chest.

“If by bear,” his husband grumbled, the deep sounds causing a vibration against Jensen’s ear “you mean that attractive, older, grizzled man then you’d be correct.”

“What kind of damn, hinky porn have you got me watching” Jensen said, his tone affronted.

Jeff caressed his side and moved his hand down to sneak under the waist band of Jensen’s briefs eliciting a gasp from his husband.

“Hinky porn?” Jeff mumbled as he kissed down Jensen’s neck “Just cos he’s bigger and older doesn’t mean he doesn’t like to be fucked occasionally.”

All the pieces fell into place and the light and klaxon went off in Jensen’s head. Turning to Jeff with a huge smile.

“If you wanted me to fuck you then you only had to ask” and he leant forward and kissed Jeff.

“Now where’s the fun in that, my method was more creative” Jeff growled as his lips claimed Jensen’s.

“Oh God you’re one of those that has to top from the bottom aren’t you.” Jensen managed to gasp between kisses.

“Oh sweetheart I’m always the top no matter what position we’re in.” 

“Mmm” Jensen agreed, Jeff being in control was so hot that his dick, already mostly hard surged to fully erect in a matter of seconds. The fact that he’d never topped didn’t bother Jensen. He loved sex, he loved to be filled by his husband and he especially loved being joined in that most primitive of ways. But the thought of pushing his cock into Jeff, of taking him was so erotic that Jensen felt a burst of precum dampen his boxer briefs. 

Jeff was wrestling with Jensen’s boxers.

“Damn are you wearing a chastity belt?” he muttered fumbled a bit more then whooped “success” as he managed to yank them down. After that Jensen got on board pretty quickly.

“You’re talking too much” Jensen said his voice hoarse with arousal as he crashed his lips to Jeff’s. 

Jeff’s lips were soft and pliant under his and that was unusual. Jeff normally kissed with ferocity. Dominating and taking and Jensen loved it. But this too was nice, the soft gentle kisses built in intensity until Jensen was panting with need. Thank God his husband slept nude. Jensen reached for the drawer, his lips never leaving Jeff’s as he extricated the lube. They didn’t use condoms anymore, not since they had both been tested. They were in love and monogamous so they weren’t necessary. 

Jeff grabbed the lube from Jensen and slathered it over his fingers. He reached behind himself, all the while looking Jensen in the eye. Jensen gasped, he had never seen anything hotter. His big, manly husband was preparing himself. 

“You want to fuck me?” Jeff said his eyes twinkling “You wanna put that big cock in me sweetheart?” 

Oh boy did Jensen want to do that, but all of a sudden he was overcome by performance anxiety. He had never done this before, what if he was crap at it. He knew Jeff loved him too much to ever say anything, but...

“You’re thinking too much again.” Jeff said a small smile playing on his lips as he straddled Jensen and grasped his cock in one hand and started to slowly lower himself. 

Jensen had never felt anything like it, all his breath rushed from his lungs as his cock was encased in tight, velvet heat. 

“Jeff” he groaned 

“That’s it” Jeff murmured as he sank down and then Jensen was buried in him. Jensen panted, concentrating on his breathing, because if he didn’t he was going to blow right the fuck now, and wouldn’t that be embarrassing. 

“Now” Jeff demanded as he started to move himself up and down on his husband’s cock. Jensen picked up the rhythm and surged up to meet Jeff on his downstroke. 

Jensen felt like his whole body was tingling, like it was all just an extension of his dick. The tingling increased to saturation point and he knew he was moments away from orgasm. He reached forward and took Jeff’s cock in his hand. Jeff moaned and threw his head back, his body was coated in sweat, rivulets running down his chest. God it was one of the hottest things Jensen had ever seen. 

“Jeff” he cried as his balls tightened and he spurted wave after wave into his husband’s tight channel. Jeff responded with a cry of his own as he came all over Jensen’s hand and chest.

“Fuck, that was good” Jeff managed as he fell forward onto Jensen. Jensen’s cock slipping from his ass in the process.

“Mmmm we’ll have to do that again sometime” Jensen sighed contentedly as he buried his head in the crook of Jeff’s neck. Jeff didn’t reply but Jensen was sure he could feel him nod.

End


End file.
